


Worth the Wait

by ilookedback



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Possessiveness, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, a soft and loving threesome, javi is a little tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilookedback/pseuds/ilookedback
Summary: “I was thinking about how fucking good you looked tonight and how I just watched you flirt with every other person in that room except for me,” he says in a low voice.“You were jealous?” Javi asks. He’s smirking again, looking amused at the thought of it. Always too happy to tease Steve and get him worked up like this.“Jealous? No.” Steve runs a hand over Javi’s belly, pulling him closer to him until they’re pressed flush together. “I just want what’smine.”(or, what happens after the party inNot a Moment to Waste)
Relationships: Connie Murphy/Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday girl asked me for what happened post-party after [Not a Moment to Waste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396055), and this is the answer. It's been a while since I've written an explicit fic and I sort of forgot how challenging it is to bring three people to orgasm in one scene, lmao, but--we persevere.

Javi is laughing, relaying a funny story one of the other party guests had shared, and Connie watches his bright, amused face fall into distraction and his words trail off as Steve steps close behind him and puts his mouth to the back of Javi’s neck. There’s a pause, a moment of quiet as his eyelids flutter half-shut.

“Don’t let me stop you,” Steve murmurs.

“I… lost my train of thought,” Javi tells him.

Steve lets out a laughing breath and tilts his head to the side to scrape his teeth over Javi’s skin. “Should I tell you what I was thinking about?” he offers.

“Sure.”

“I was thinking about how fucking good you looked tonight and how I just watched you flirt with every other person in that room except for me,” he says in a low voice.

“You were jealous?” Javi asks. He’s smirking again, looking amused at the thought of it. Always too happy to tease Steve and get him worked up like this.

“Jealous? No.” Steve runs a hand over Javi’s belly, pulling him closer to him until they’re pressed flush together. “I just want what’s _mine_.”

Javi’s a little tipsy and he always goes so easy for them like this, pliant in their hands, letting Connie unbutton his shirt while Steve strips off his belt and pants. He’s the first of them naked on the bed, stretching out luxuriously until Connie joins him and he rolls her under him, kissing her nicely and running his hands over her skin. He murmurs over how soft she is, how good she smells—it makes her go warm with affection, how he tucks his face against her and lets her run her fingers through his hair, nuzzling into her like he’s hungry for her skin. His hand finds its way between her legs and he slip-slides his fingers over her, feeling at her and rolling the whole breadth of his palm over her cunt in a lazy massage.

Steve joins them and kneels behind Javi, nudging at him to get him where he wants.

“Bring your hips up,” he says, tugging Javi back, and Connie protests when the movement pulls him away from her, clutching on and pulling him back.

“Greedy,” Steve chides, but he’s chuckling and he lets her have him. He sits back onto his haunches and guides Javi’s legs apart, and Connie feels the stretch in her thighs, bracketing him, but it’s comfortable, mostly, having him settled against her, and he’s kissing her now and that’s worth anything.

Javier makes a noise in the back of his throat and grinds against her, hips starting to shift in rhythm, and she knows Steve has his fingers in him, opening him up. She wants him inside her but she waits her turn, letting Steve go first. She waits for the deep groan Javi lets out as he breaks away from her kiss and how he presses his face into her neck, hot breath panting unsteady against her skin, and she watches above them over Javi’s shoulder as Steve’s face goes all concentrated with focus and restraint while he pushes slowly inside him.

Javier swears and she reaches between them to nestle his cock into her, feeling the thrust Steve sends through Javi’s body and right into hers, smooth and deep and intense with the thrill of getting to fuck them both at once. Javi’s breath hitches—he groans and he makes the sweetest sounds and she can’t hold back her own moan in return as Steve sets a rhythm for the three of them. She strokes her hand over Javi’s hair, massaging soothingly at the back of his neck, and Steve leans forward, kissing Javi’s shoulder and trailing his mouth across his back until he’s overlapping her fingers and she feels his lips close hot over her fingertips for a moment before he moves on.

“Fuck,” Javi gasps. “If you don’t slow down I’m gonna come.”

Steve growls but he slows his pace. He wraps an arm around Javi’s chest and turns his thrusts into something languorous. She feels the shift and she watches it, too, as Javi’s eyes go heavy and pleasure-dazed and his breathing steadies out. He kisses her again, slower, and rolls his hips against hers so she can feel every inch of him pressing into her.

Steve doesn’t have the patience to keep things slow after a whole evening of wanting, and he picks up again eventually with a quiet whine in the back of his throat, a desperate sound like he can’t help it. Javi starts to tremble against her, a quiet moan with every breath, and Connie squirms a hand between them to touch herself and it’s perfect perfect _perfect_. It’s loud when she comes, as the ball of tension breaks inside her and flows through her body in waves, letting out in a cry. Javier follows suit and she watches his face crumple, feels his body clench and pulse and relax, and he grinds into her helplessly while Steve continues to send shocks of pleasure through them both for a minute, and then he nearly catches her fingers again with his teeth when he bites Javi’s shoulder as he comes.

There’s a moment of sweet, still silence, this post-orgasmic haze they have to breathe and shiver through. Soon enough, she knows, Steve will pull away and let them up on shaky legs, and he’ll share kisses and a cigarette with Javier while she takes a shower to wash away her makeup and the messy traces of their night. They’ll welcome her back and have her lie between them, tucked in safely, and they’ll all sleep well that way. Soon enough they’ll rearrange themselves, but for now she enjoys the weight of it, carrying the two of them on top of her and all breathing together until their heartbeats align, as they always do at the end of the day.


End file.
